Episode 15 (27th January 1961)
Plot Elsie tells Dennis to stay in, not only for the repaired television being brought back, but also for Linda and Ivan who are coming to do some shopping for the baby. As Dennis can’t, she leaves a note for him or Linda to put on the door when they go out, dependent on who’s in last, saying “TV Man, if out, key at Corner Shop”. Florrie’s pleased as her takings are up nearly a quarter. Linda and Ivan arrive. They find the note and are given the instructions about the television from Dennis. Linda, finding pregnancy difficult, is short-tempered with Ivan. She gets upset, worried that everything will be fine with baby. They leave for the shops, pinning the note to the front door. Harry goes to a football match. A man calls at the shop and gets the key for No.11 from Florrie. A few hours later, Linda and Ivan return and find the house ransacked. A policeman investigates and takes a statement from Florrie. Elsie refuses to accept the blame for her arrangements, annoyed that her £6 savings have gone. Her temper doesn’t improve when the real television man returns the set. Harry and Len prepare for a league darts match in the Rovers. Billy Walker returns home early from national service. Jack and Annie are delighted to see him back and Annie orders drinks on the house for everyone. Swindley and Mission helper Emily Nugent deliver artificial flowers to decorate the hall for Anniversary Sunday. They ask Ena to help for 5/- payment but she refuses as it’s a Saturday night. Swindley leaves Emily to try and persuade Ena but she claims she has to visit a sick friend. Her actual destination is the Rovers where she claims her free drink for Billy’s return. They are soon interrupted by the sound of an explosion followed shortly thereafter by the arrival of the police who tell them that a gas main is on fire two streets away. The residents are told to evacuate to the Mission but Ena tells the policeman that it’ll be over her dead body. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Policeman - Jack Cunningham *Thief - Graham Rigby *Television Man - Jack Woolgar Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and Elsie's bedroom *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry Notes *First appearances of Billy Walker and Emily Nugent (The latter had been seen briefly in Episode 4 (21st December 1960) but had been played by an uncredited walk-on actress. The character's first name was not stated in the programme until the following year and was credited as "Miss Nugent" until July 1969). *Both Mawdsley Street and St. Mary's Church are named for the first time as the policeman tell residents of the former to evacuate to the church. *From comments made by Annie Walker, the Rovers has a lounge although this isn't made clear if it is the room later known as the Select. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,957,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: "Burglars in Coronation Street? It's like robbin' the blind." Episode 015 Category:Live episodes